


Regert

by Soulless_sniper98



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altair is jealous, Dogs, F/M, Maria is a dog lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_sniper98/pseuds/Soulless_sniper98
Summary: Altair has makes a lot of regrets in life, but the thing that makes him regret the most is letting a dog into his family.





	Regert

Regret 

Altair has makes a lot of regrets in life, but the thing that makes him regret the most is letting a dog into his family. 

The reason why he wanted to buy a dog for her because the rest of his brothers are not open to welcome her into the brotherhood because of her past as a former Templar. The women in the tower and garden didn’t have the same mind as she and she didn’t want to be a little housewife. She spent most of her time in the training ground helping the novices who accepted her help and in the library learning the Arabian. Malik is more than happy to lend a hand to help her after they fight on the training ground.

Despite all the things she does, she is lonely. Even though she didn’t complain about how she feels but he can see the loneliness in her eyes. He and Malik are the only people who she talked to and the novice only talked to her about the training. He wished he can always be at her side but his works as a mentor and the study on the Apple taking all his time.

During a mission in Arce, he came across a merchant who is selling the most magnificent dog he has ever seen. The merchant told him that it is a pharaoh dog and it is raised by the royal and noble of the Egypt. He remembered he had been told by some elder that the dog can provide a great company and also a royal to the master. Maybe the dog can provide some comfort for Maria during his absence. 

Without any hesitation, he brought the strongest puppy from the merchant with a silver coin, although it is a little expensive for a puppy in his opinion for his beloved wife, the price is worthy. 

When he presents it to her, he smiles as he saw her eyes light up at the sign at the small puppy like a child. She kissed and in the night she showed him how much thankful she is. 

She has named the puppy Aegeus which means protection. Aegeus likes his mistress very much and also a quick learner too. 

Every day he watches in a smile as he saw her training Aegeus from the window of his office. Maria is very eager to show what the new trick Aegeus has learned. Under her care, the Aegeus has grown into an adult dog and like it namesake, it is very protective to his mistress.

When it is still a puppy, Maria allowed him to sleep with them in the bed and Altair didn’t have a problem with it. But as it grown bigger, Altair found himself being separate from the warm embrace of Maria and he was sleeping on the edge of the bed. Maria will hug it and tell him that it is far warmer than him,

And it is only a beginning of losing his position in her heart.

They used to go out hunting together and have a picnic in the oasis and watch the twilight in each other embrace. It was their private time and he enjoys it very much. 

But now Maria go out hunting with Aegeus only. The reason she gives him is Aegeus is a good hunter and retriever, it has helped her to hunt down a lot of prey and she worked well with it.

When Altair wanted to kiss her, Aegeus always jumped in them and began to licks her face and blocking any possible connection he has with her. The list went on and Altair has no way to fight as Aegeus become her favorite.

He tried to ask Malik for an answer but he is also being captured by the hood and he didn’t see any problem with sharing Maria’s attention with a dog.

Altair groaned into his hand as he thought that he had brought a three party into their relationship. He has secretly prayed to Allah that the hound will not live for as long as a turtle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it this is the first time that I write a story. I


End file.
